Darkness Returns
by KO-35 Girl
Summary: PRIS takes place after Dark Spectre is destroyed AA romance. An enemy from Andros' past makes a reappearence.
1. Darkness Returns

Darkness Returns  
By KO-35 Girl  
  
Even though Dark Spectre has been destroyed along with many of his evil followers, there is still evil in the universe. That is why the other rangers and I are here, to protect everything good and pure.   
Andros was pondering this in his room. He was laying on his bed in the middle of the afternoon on the Astro Megaship. He didn't have anything else to do. Zhane and Karone were on a date at the park. Andros was still getting used to the idea of his best friend dating his sister, but he could tell they really like each other and they both deserved to be happy. Therefore he didn't complain, Zhane just better not break her heart like he did with all those other girls on KO-35.   
  
Then there were the other rangers who were at school. Andros's train of thought then went to Ashley, ever since he had decided to stay on Earth rather then KO-35 because the rangers were his family. He could have stayed with his parents who returned to KO- 35 with the rebels, but he really couldn't leave Ashley. She was the real reason he couldn't stay on KO-35.   
  
Of course Zhane and Karone came back to Earth with them as well. They didn't want to be separated from the other rangers either. They were going to go visit KO-35 whenever they could though. Andros's mother and father knew why Andros had gone back with the rangers.

* * *

Flashback   
The Megaship was going to take off in a few minutes. Ashley had just closed the cargo bay door. Andros turned around and walked a little ways a way from everyone, he would have gone further but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.   
He turned around it was his father. "Dad," Andros began but his father interrupted him.  
"Andros you love her don't you, Ashley you love her?"   
"Yes I do, I don't want to be away from her."   
"Then go with her, you can come back here and visit when you want to. Your mother and I will always be here, but a true love may not be if you miss your chance. I'll tell your mother where you've gone. I think Zhane and Karone may go as well," his father Lan said before turning around and going back.  
End Flashback

* * *

Andros didn't regret coming back at all. However Andros couldn't shake off this feeling, that things were not going to continue being good much longer. No one on Earth knew they were rangers when they returned it seemed that Zordon's power had made everyone forget who the ranger's identities were. Andros's thought was interrupted by Ashley walking into his room.  
  
"Hi Andros, I just got back from school and figured I'd see what you did all day" Ashley said in her usual cheerful voice.  
  
"Nothing really," Andros replied Ashley sat down on the end of his bed, leaned over and kissed him.  
  
He responded to her kiss instantly. Ever since they had destroyed Dark Spectre and focus more on their relationship, it had been getting more serious. Ashley shifted on the bed so that she was leaning on the headboard. Andros sat up, and they continued to kiss. Ashley put her arms around his neck as he put his hands around her waist. Andros ran his tongue along Ashley's bottom lip; she took the hint and opened her mouth. They continued this for a while, until they both needed a break.  
  
Ashley leaned against Andros's chest and allowed him to play with her hair. "Andros I love you" Ashley suddenly stiffened she couldn't believe she just said that. She had just felt so good, peaceful and she said it. How was Andros going to react he's really not good when it comes to dealing with emotions she wondered.   
  
After a brief pause Andros said "I love you too Ashley."   
  
Ashley felt like she was in heaven, she had known that she was in love with Andros for a while, and she knew he loved her, but for him to say the words she knew just how strongly he must have felt. She once again relaxed into his arms and they stayed like that for a few more minutes before they had to go to dinner.   
  
Meanwhile on a grotesque looking space ship a monster was planning many horrible schemes. The monster Drellnar was a huge monster that resembled Dark Spectre only he was not made of lava, but ice.   
  
"I have just found out that the red ranger, the ranger who I spent years trying to destroy is alive and happy. Before KO-35 was abandoned I spent years trying to destroy the red and silver rangers. The red ranger and I did battle, I lost. I was not destroyed, however I was horribly weakened. A little time after that Dark Spectre was freed from his imprisonment. He destroyed KO-35. However those rangers have destroyed Dark Spectre. I can sense when the red ranger is happy, miserable, or injured. I am connected to him because he weakened me so. I have just regained my strength through the aid of my servants. I will make the red ranger pay for what he did to me. Not too long ago the red ranger admitted his love to his girlfriend. I'm not yet sure who she is but once I find out I will destroy her and everyone else the red ranger holds dear. Look out red ranger but Drellnar your hated enemy of the past is returning to get his revenge."   
  
(A/N) well what did you think Please Read and Review. I love getting reviews. 


	2. Chapter One

(A/N This is the first chapter, but please go back and read prologue to understand this story.)  
  
Darkness Returns Chapter 1   
By KO-35 Girl  
  
Andros and Ashley were walking hand in hand toward the synthetron to get some dinner. They went and got their food before sitting down at the table with the others.   
  
Before Andros sat down he noticed that Zhane and Karone were holding hands under the table. At seeing that he felt many things, happiness that his best friend and sister were happy, but also a strong urge to punch Zhane in the eye.   
  
On KO-35 Zhane had had a reputation for going out with a new girl every week. I don't think he'll do that to Karone but still... Andros thought.   
  
His thoughts were interrupted by Ashley who put a hand on his shoulder and giving him a reproving look that said all too clearly she had noticed the way he had been glaring at his best friend.   
  
Luckily none of the other rangers noticed Cassie, TJ, and Carlos had been talking about some school assignment, while Zhane had been whispering something to Karone that made her giggle softly.   
  
"Andros what did you do all day, well we were all out, " Karone asked him finally focusing on something that didn't have to do with Zhane.   
  
"I ran a few system checks then I just spent some time thinking over some stuff," he answered.   
  
As soon as they were done with dinner the other rangers decided to go get some homework done. After saying their good-byes and leaving that only left Andros, Zhane, and Karone.   
  
"I'm going to go to the simudeck, want to come Karone?" he asked flashing her one of his smiles.   
  
"No thanks Zhane, I want to talk to my big brother a little bit," she said, waving goodbye to her boyfriend as he left the room, looking a little disappointed that she wasn't coming.   
  
"What did you want to talk to me about Karone?" he asked though he had a pretty good idea what it was, Andros had always had a lot of intuition. It came in handy a lot of times too. For instance when they met the Mutant Ninja Turtles he knew there was something about them that just wasn't right. Also he had a strange feeling when he first met Darconda.   
  
"I just wanted to make sure you're alright with me dating Zhane, I mean I don't want to come between you and your best friend also I've spent my whole life not knowing you I don't want anything to come between us now that we've found each other."   
  
Andros looked at Karone and was thinking how different she was from when she was Astronema. He suddenly felt ashamed of his anger toward Zhane. All of a sudden all of Andros's negative feelings toward his friend and sisters relationship were gone. "Karone I'm sorry about the way I've been acting toward you and Zhane lately, I've been an idiot, forgive me?" he asked with a small smile.   
  
"Of course, well I think I'm going to go to my room, There's this book I bought last week and I've been meaning to read it."   
"Wait Karone, I wanted you to tell me how that purple morpher I gave you worked?"   
The rangers had made Karone a ranger right before she had been captured and brainwashed when she came back to the side of good again they gave her, her morpher back.   
  
"Oh it works great Thank you Andros," and with that she left.   
  
Andros was walking around the Astro Megaship in a much better mood than before. That bad feeling that something awful was going to happen felt better than it had earlier that day, but it wasn't gone. And his intuition told him it didn't have to do with any problems with him and the other rangers but what ever it was certainly had to do with them. Andros absolutely despised that feeling. Next thing Andros realized is that he's standing in front of Ashley's room.   
  
Well why should you be that surprised? Ashley is the one that always makes you feel better whenever you're upset about something, he told himself mentally. He entered her room to find her at her desk working on some English homework.   
  
"Hi, Andros," she said after turning away from her work to see who had come.   
  
"You look worried about something what's wrong," Ashley said as she stood up placed her arm on his shoulder and steered him to the bed where she sat next to him looking at him a little bewildered.   
  
Andros is so cute when he's worried but he really does need to relax more, Ashley thought to herself. Andros was just about to speak when all of a sudden Deca interrupted him.   
  
"Earth is under attack."   
  
"What?" Andros and Ashley both asked the computer in unison before running out of the room toward the bridge.   
  
As they were running Andros knew that this was it, this is what his intuition had been warning him about, a new enemy. They finally reached the bridge; the other rangers had just gotten there as well.   
  
"The attack on Earth has vanished, but the megaship is getting a message from an unknown spacecraft." Deca told the rangers.   
  
"Deca play the message" Andros ordered, in a way that would show anyone that didn't even know him, that he was the leader.   
  
"As you wish Andros," Deca replied The screen on the bridge all of a sudden showed a monster that looked like Dark Specter only he was made of ice not lave.   
  
"Drellnar no, it's impossible," Andros said to nobody in particular.   
  
"I don't believe it" Zhane said staring at the screen.   
  
"Oh but it is Rangers, I see that you two have gotten some new rangers. Red Ranger you did not destroy me in that last battle, I was just weakened. However now I am back and I am going to make you pay for all that you did to me. I can sense that you care for all of these people red ranger. I'm going to find out more about each of them then I will capture them and torture them the more you care about them. Once I am through red ranger you'll wish it had been I that destroyed you all those years ago, that battle down on Earth was just to get your attention. Good-bye red ranger, for now anyway." He then disappeared off the view screen as he was laughing evilly.   
  
"Someone mind telling us what that was about?" TJ asked Andros and Zhane who were still looking as though they'd gotten a huge electric shock.   
  
(A/N well tell me what you think.)


End file.
